Oh Hell No!
by monbade
Summary: Harry is entered into the Tri-Wiz tournament and his response is Oh Hell No!,
1. Chapter 0

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**Prologue**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**NOTES: ****Sorry for no updates/New Stories. On Feb 15****th**** I went to the ER for pain in my stomach. I thought it was my kidneys again, boy was I wrong. My appendix had ruptured. I spent three months in and out of the hospital/rehab fighting a triple infection. I was released on May 15****th****. I am still having problems from the appendix surgery but am slowly getting better. Now for the Story.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

.

Harry and the rest of them were watching as Dumbledore turned to leave the hall with the rest of the judges, when the Goblet started belching flames again. With a final belch of flames, another slip of parchment shot out of the Goblet. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out –

"Harry Potter."

Harry was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice when Dumbledore said his name, and his drink sprayed across the table in shock onto his friend Neville.

"HEY!" Neville stammered out in surprise.

"What? Sorry, Neville," Harry stammered out as he set his cup down in shock as he realized everyone had turned to look at him. He was stunned, surely he was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly.

"Did he say my name?" Harry asked as Neville was wiping his face.

"Yes, he did, Harry," Hermione responded as she handed a second napkin to their fellow Gryffindor.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat in shock in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear towards her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open-mouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Both of them stared just as blankly back.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry got to his feet and looked at Professor Dumbledore shaking his head no.

"Harry, come up here," Dumbledore said again.

"No! And not only 'no,' but 'hell no!' I did not enter my name, and I refuse to compete…"

"You have to compete. It's a magical binding contract," Bartemius Crunch said from his spot at the table.

"Make me," Harry replied as he turned and walked towards the doors, mumbling, "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Detention for Potter, and fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled out.

Harry flipped his left hand up and gave Snape the finger as he pulled the door open.

"Mr. Potter, get back here," Dumbledore shouted as the boy opened the door.

Harry stepped out of the great hall, slamming the door behind him. As the door closed, he took off running up the stairs. Reaching the charms corridor, he sprinted down the hallway to the statue of a knight with his sword held up above its head. Slapping the armor's chest plate, the statue slid to the side, and he was running up a circle ramp towards the seventh floor. Reaching the end of the ramp, he came to a stop as he saw Dobby waiting for him.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at his small friend.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, needed help and Dobby came. What can I do to help you Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby asked as he bounced on his toes.

"I need to get my trunk and get out of Hogwarts before they force me to compete," Harry stated.

Dobby smiled, and with a snap of his fingers, Harry's trunk appeared, "Master Harry Potter, Sir, the castle is in lockdown. The Professors are looking for you, right now."

"Shit, I better get down to the Chamber of Secrets, it's the only place they cannot find me," Harry stated as he grabbed his trunk.

"Professor Greasy is guarding the bathroom door Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby replied sadly.

Harry dropped his trunk and sat down on it, "Then they have me. I have no place to hide from them," he said sadly.

"I know a place. It's called the 'Come and Go' room. Follow me Master Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said excitedly.

"Really?" Harry asked lifting his head to look at his little friend.

"Yes, come," Dobby said and opened the door onto the seventh floor.

Harry followed, dragging his trunk behind him. He was confused when his friend led him towards a balcony at the end of the side hallway instead of towards the Gryffindor entrance.

"There's nothing here, Dobby," Harry stated as he came to a stop in front of a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.

With a smirk, Dobby replied, "Ahh, but there is, Master Harry Potter, Sir. Just walk three times in front of the wall," he said pointing at the wall section across from the tapestry, "and think of a room to hide in."

Looking down at his friend, he nodded and started pacing, "I need a place to hide."

After the third pass a large oak door appeared and Harry gasped out, "I love magic!"

Yanking the door open he stepped into a room filled with what looked like junk, "What th…?"

"You asked for a room to hide in, this is the room to hide things. Quickly Master, Mrs. Kitty is coming," Dobby said from behind his master.

Harry stepped in and Dobby levitated his trunk inside as he stepped in. The door closed and vanished just as Professor McGonagall came walking around the corner heading for the Gryffindor entrance.

Harry and Dobby turned around, and the door became transparent, and they watched as his head of house went passed the invisible door. When she was out of sight, the door turned solid once more.

"That was close," Harry stated as he turned around to look at all the junk in the room, "What is all this stuff in this room?"

"This is what muggles call 'Lost and Found.' If we find it, and cannot find the owner, or if it's broken… then it's brought here. Things have been hidden here for hundreds of years," Dobby said. He snapped his fingers, and an area off to his right was cleaned up of broken sherry bottles. Another snap and a canopy bed appeared, along with a plush chair and a side table.

"Brilliant!" Harry said as he dragged his trunk over and dropped it beside the bed.

Sitting in the plush chair that appeared, he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "What am I going to do?"

"What was your plan, Master Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Dobby, can you please just call me 'Harry?'" Harry asked as he looked at his friend.

"I can, Master Harry," Dobby replied.

Harry sighed and sat back in the chair, "I don't know. I guess run away, but I need money from my vault if I'm to do that, and I don't have my key. Mrs. Weasley has it," Harry said with a sigh.

Dobby vanished with a 'pop,' and before Harry knew it, he was back holding the small golden key.

"Here you go, Master Harry."

"How did you do that? I was told you cannot apparate in Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he took the key.

"We don't apparate, Master Harry. House Elves 'pop,' so those kind of wards don't stop us. That's how I was able to get to you at your muggle home. The Blood Wards stop wizards from apparating, but we elves have our own magic," Dobby replied.

"Sit down, Dobby, we have to plan…" Harry stopped as Dobby cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

"Whiskers is calling all the elves to him," Dobby replied, and then said sadly, "I must go."

"Wait. Dobby, do you want to be my elf?" Harry asked as he remembered what Crunch had done to Winky.

Dobby started dancing! He nodded his head so vigorously that his long ears flapped.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, Sir! If I'm your elf, I can keep your secrets!"

"Then what do I do?" Harry asked his excited friend.

"Just say that you take me as your elf, as you place your hand on my head," Dobby replied as he came to a stop in front of Harry.

Harry placed his hand on the elf's head and said, "I take Dobby as my elf."

"I, Dobby, accept," Dobby replied.

Both Harry and Dobby glowed blue. When the glow vanished, Dobby popped out. With a sigh, Harry got up and laid back on the bed as a red glow encased the bed, hiding Harry behind elf magic.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Underlined is from Goblet of Fire.


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**Chapter 01**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.** NOTES: Small chapter but more to come.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in so you can get a response or if you do leave a comment have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Dumbledore stood in the great hall in shock and stared at the doors along with everyone else in the room. It was the first time his weapon had ever defied him and he was fuming. With a glance at his second in command he said, "Minerva, please go after him. Severus, head for the girls bathroom on the second floor in case he tries to hide in the chamber. Hogwarts, seal the castle."

Turning back to the students and guests he said with a twinkle in his glasses, "Everything is ok. Please stay seated and enjoy some ice cream while we sort out the problem," he said as he waved his hands up into the air and the tables were filled with containers of ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor

"Attention seeking prat! He could have shown me how he did it!" Ron snarled out as he yanked a container of apple-mint, cockroach cluster ice cream to himself and started eating the frozen treat directly from the tub.

The smack could have been heard in London as thunder when Ron went flying from his seat. The imprint of a hand on his left cheek as Hermione stood there shaking her hand, "YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME BASTARD! HARRY POSSABLY JUST LOST HIS MAGIC AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BEWITTLE HIM AND PUT HIM DOWN! YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN IT IN HIS FACE HE DIDN'T PUT HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET IF YOU HAD BEEN LOOKING INSTEAD OF DROOLING OVER YOUR FANTASIES!"

"Miss Granger!" Headmaster Dumbledore snapped out, "that is unbecoming you must forgive…"

"No. What is unforgivable is you trying to force an underage student into this madness," Hermione said and then squeaked as she realized what she had done and mumbled, "Sorry headmaster," as she shrunk down in her seat as the rest of the Gryffindor table snickered.

"Quite all right Miss Granger, but do remember forgiveness is divine," Dumbledore said as he walked back to the head table and leaned down to Professor Flitwick, "Keep the students here while I help organize the search."

With those words he stepped out and said to the nearest portrait, "Spread the word to all portraits, I want to know where Harry Potter is this minute."

The woman in the portrait left the frame to spread the word as Dumbledore walked away. His magic was rolling off him as he stomped angrily towards his office where a copy of the Marauders Map waited for him. He had found out about the map the night that Remus was loose in the Forbidden Forest when Sirius was captured. Severus had mentioned the map and he had wandered down to the office where it was lying on the desk. With a quick spell, he had the names of what charms was used on the parchment and it had taken him all summer to make the new version.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Professor Snape ran through the secret passageways that only the staff knew about and was at the girl's bathroom in three minutes. Throwing the door open, he checked the room to see if the brat was in there. Not finding him, he stepped out of the room and yanked the door shut. With a quick wave of his wand the door was sealed shut.

"When I catch that brat, I am going to have him scrubbing caldrons from now until the end of his seventh year," Severus mumbled as he watched the hallway for any sign of the brat.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Professor McGonagall hurried up the hidden stairs to the seventh floor. She was worried about her young charge and what his refusal to do could cost him. If he was to lose his magic, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Why Albus insisted he had to compete, she didn't know. But the one thing she knew she would support him better then she had in the past or she wasn't a McGonagall of clan McGonagall. A painting of a young knight caught her attention and she came to a stop.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Professor, Mr. Potter is heading for the Gryffindor house," a portrait reported.

"Thank you," Minerva replied and then transformed into her cat form and took off up the spiral staircase.

She quickly reached the seventh floor and headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady. Reaching the door, it swung open and she ran up the stairs to the fourth year boy's dorm. Flinging the door opened her eyes locked on to one thing. An open window with the glass shattered on the floor and as her eyes searched the room she noticed one of the trunks was missing.

With a quick Gallic curse she ran to the window and looked out and saw nothing moving even with her advanced vision due to her cat form. With a sigh, she stepped back and repaired the window before heading to the Headmaster's office to report that Mr. Potter had left the castle by using his broom.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Albus stood at his desk searching the map for his weapon, for twenty minutes he searched every floor of the map looking for his name on the map. With a growl, he sat down in his chair as the room chimed. Looking to the door, he saw the name Minerva McGonagall and he waited for the knock.

When the knock came he called out, "Come in Minerva."

The door opened and his stern Deputy Head stepped in, "He's gone. He shattered the window in the fourth year dorm and flew out on his broom. His trunk is missing as well," she reported.

"Damn that boy!" Albus fumed as he stood up, "Well I will let the DMLE know he has run away. For now, we need to head back to the Great Hall so we can let the contestants know what's going on. When we locate Mr. Potter, he will be informed as well."

"If we find him, if he's gone to ground in the muggle world, it will be hard to locate him since he is muggle raised," Minerva replied as they left the office and headed down the stairs.

"He will be, now that he is beyond the castle ward boundaries I have a spell that will locate him. It will take me two hours to cast, but when I do, it will give me his location and then I'll have Fawkes flash me to his location," Albus replied.

With those words they walked to the Great Hall in salience. One worried about her missing cub and what he was going through while the other was fuming silently that his weapon had dared to defy him. When they reached the Great Hall they went to the antechamber and gave the instructions to the three remaining contenders and notified them as soon as Harry Potter was found he would be told the same clues for the first task. They were quickly released and allowed to head back to their beds along with the students who were still held in the hall.

Once everyone was gone, Dumbledore met with the two school heads and after a thirty minute meeting, they left and Dumbledore went into his private ritual chamber that was off his study where he quickly drew out the runes for the ritual of location using a small sample of Harry Potter's blood that had been taken the year before when his blood was changed by the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears.

Two hours later, a fuming Headmaster had demolished everything in the ritual room as his spell failed to locate the missing student. Dumbledore sat in his chair the rest of the night staring at the map trying to figure out how the boy evaded his search.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**Chapter Two**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**NOTES: ****Now for the Story.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

.

Wormtail gulped as he read the letter and headed for his master. Stepping into the room where his master was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire he gulped again.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

With at third gulp, he replied, "Master, a letter from Barty… Uhhh…"

"Spit it out you imbecile what does he report?"

"He reports that Harry Potter has vanished after his name came out of the Goblet last night. He reports that he flipped everyone off and ran out of the great hall when his name was called…"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort snarled out and anger and the spell slammed into Wormtail's chest.

Voldemort let the spell up and snapped out, "Tell Barty to find him or else. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail replied as he left the room shaking from the torture curse.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry woke as he did every morning since a week ago. Stretching as he lay in bed, he then slipped out of bed and popped his neck. Around the bed was an area clear for thirty feet except for a table, chair, and a couch to sit on. To the right of the bed were a dozen trunks that he had gone through along with a larger trunk that Dobby had procured for him. The muti-compartment trunk had five compartments. A door to the left of the bed was the bathroom with an honest bathtub. Every night after he sorted through a few piles of junk he'd soak with one of the many books he had found and was now stored in the library section of the trunk. Every day Dobby and he would go through a pile and sort it. One of the oddest things he had found was an outhouse that radiated magic to Dobby and Winky and wouldn't open for any of them. They had moved it to the side while they tried to figure out how to make it work. During the search of things they had found sixty different styles of brooms in good to excellent condition. They ranged from an old Comet 100 to a Nimbus 1900 just alone.

Taking a quick shower, Harry changed into some clean clothes he had found in one of the trunks. When he exited the bathroom, Winky had his breakfast on the table and he sat down to his full English breakfast and the morning Prophet. The main topic again was the search for the Boy-who-lived and how he had entered his name into the tournament.

"Dobby, if I remember the first year schedule, today is flight training day for them," Harry asked his friend.

"Yes it is Master Harry," Dobby replied as he levitated four more trunks over to the center of the room.

"Good, take the brooms we found and place them on Madam Hooch's desk so she can use them instead of those pieces of junk she's been forced to use for the last few years," Harry ordered as he picked up one of the charms books from the eighteen hundreds and started reading.

"As you command, Master Harry," Dobby replied and popped out of the room with the sixty brooms.

Harry grabbed one of the defense books they had found, it was from 1854 and was used as the primary book for DADA that year. Inside he had found some very intresting spells that would be helpful in any duel. As he sat reading he wondered what Hermione was doing. Knowing her as well as he did, he expected she was doing homework or reading.

"Go away Ron, I'm not talking to you nor am I helping you with your homework," Hermione's voice flooded into the room.

Harry jerked around, thinking his friends had found him. What he found was a mirror mounted to the wall showing Hermione in the library with a stack of books around her and Ron holding a sheet of parchment.

"Come on Herms, you know you want to help me," Ron said as he thrust the paper towards Hermione.

"I wouldn't help you if you were the last man on the earth and like I said in the Great Hall when Harry's name came out of the cup. You're a foul git for what you said about Harry. Go do your own work and stop pestering me," Hermione hissed out at her former friend.

Ron turned pink as his anger rose up in him, "Listen here you mudblood, you'll help me or else," he snarled as he reached for her arm.

Before Ron could grab her, Hermione acted, her left foot came up along the edge of the table and connected to his bits. Ron's eyes glazed over and crossed as his hands dropped to his crotch. With a gasp, he went down to his knees and never saw the fist that hit him in the jaw. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell to the side.

Hermione gathered up her belongings and tapped the rune engraved on the edge of the table. The books vanished to reappear on the shelves as she walked away from her former friend muttering the whole way.

"Way to go Hermione," Harry said with a smile as looked at the mirror and wondered what else it could do.

"Oh! Master Harry has found the mirror of vision," a squeaky voice said with happiness.

Harry turned to look at Winky and asked, "Mirror of vision?"

"Yes Master, it shows you what you's want it to show. You's wanted to know what Ms. Granger be doing and it showed you," Winky replied.

"So if I wanted to watch the charms class it would show me the class?"

"Yes Master Harry, it would," Winky stated with another bounce, "you'll be able to keep up with your studies. We's can deliver your papers at night to the professor and they can be graded. We's can also deliver memories as well so they can watch them and grade them," Winky stated.

"I see…" Harry replied as he turned back to the mirror and watched as Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Your lunch Master Harry, and the brooms be delivered to broom lady," Dobby said as he popped in with a tray of food.

"Wicked, you didn't let her see you did you?" Harry asked as he sat down at the small table.

"We good elves master, they not be seeing us," Dobby replied as Winky and he sat down to eat with their master.

"Good, now how goes the repairs on all those clothes we found? What about the furniture?" Harry asked as he started eating his roasted chicken.

"We have repaired and cleaned all the clothes and sorted them by type. We found several wardrobes and have hung them up in them after adding expansion charms to the cabinets. The furniture we have recovered so far has been restored and then shrunk down to fit inside one of the trunks," Winky replied as she nervously ate her lunch.

"Good, when we leave here, I figure we can sell all the stuff we take with us. That way we have an income. The wizard clothes we can sell in Diagon Alley to the junk store while the furniture; as long as it's not magical we can sell at car boot sales across the UK. I figure we can make a lot of money off some of these pieces because of their age," Harry said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Harry watched as Dobby and Winky nodded their heads and then continued, "Dobby, were you able to access my vault?"

"Yes Master Harry and the money is in your trunk. The goblins even sent the missing vault statements for all four of your vaults since your note explained that you never received any of the previous ones. They have also included a self updating ledger so you know what you have at one time. They said they be doing an audit of your vaults to see if anything is missing. I also got a letter from your dogfather and placed it on your desk," Dobby said.

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll read it after we eat. Now Winky, have you figured out what that outhouse looking building is?" Harry asked as he looked over at the building that had runes engraved on the front door.

"Yes Master, I went to the trunk shop this morning and asked about it. The owner says it's like one of the magical tents we found. You just need to put some of your blood on the owner rune writing above the door after you pour the reset potion on it. It will allow or should allow you to enter after that. He gave me a pamphlet and the potion for 25 galleons. I placed both on your desk as well," Winky replied as she finished eating.

Harry wiped his mouth and tossed the napkin on the plate and stood up, "No sense putting it off to later," he said as he stepped over to the desk and picked up the pamphlet and started reading.

As he read his left eyebrow started going up and a smile came to him. The outhouse as he was calling it was either a three, four or six bedroom house disguised to look like an outhouse or a small shed. Depending on which rune you touched on the door.

"Damn, I should have taken Runes," Harry stated as he closed the pamphlet and picked up the vial.

Walking over to the outhouse, he searched the door until he found the rune he wanted. Uncorking the vial, he poured the liquid above the rune and watched as it sucked it in. When he was finished the rune flashed and the building started glowing. Dobby offered him a knife and with a quick cut, he smeared the blood on the rune, activating it again and keying it to his magical signature.

"Damn, I love magic," he stated as he opened the door.

The door opened into a small room with three doors and a set of stairs going up along the right wall. Two of the doors were on the left side while the other was directly across from him. Built into the base of the stairs where his old cupboard would have been was a bench with a half a dozen boots and shoes underneath it.

Going to the first door on his left he opened it and saw it was a living room with a several couches, chairs, tables and a fireplace. Several crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and seemed to breath a hint of money into the room as well as lighting it up so you could sit and read. There were three doors. One that was opened and he could see a dining room table and chairs along with a china cabinet. The second door was closed and looked like it connected to the room that connected to the other door in the mudroom. Walking over to the third door, he opened it and found a huge bathroom.

Closing the door, he walked along the wall to the other door and opened it and looked into the room that contained thousands of books. There was a single door on the right side and he assumed it connected to the living room. A pedestal stood in the center of the room and had a large book on it with a quill and inkpot above it. With a grin he said, "Hermione would love this room."

Closing the door he went to the other door and opened it. Inside was a dueling room with a dozen life-size mannequins against the far wall. Each showed some spell damage but looked like they were in working condition. On the walls were shields and muggle weapons as well as several pennons which looked really old.

"Wicked," Harry said as he closed the door and headed for the stairs.

Going up the stairs, Harry found a long hallway with four doors on each side and another at the far end. Opening each door he found a bedroom with a bathroom attached and the master bedroom was huge with a king sized bed that could fit ten. There was also a huge roller desk against one of the walls and the desk top was stacked with parchment and several books. With a grin on his face, he headed downstairs to find Winky and Dobby cleaning the living room.

Walking through the room, he stepped into the dining room and whistled at the size of the table. The table has thirty chairs around it and at the far end there were a set of double doors that he assumed was the kitchen and he headed that way to find out and he was right when he stepped into the room.

The kitchen was easily forty feet wide and long with three stoves, three large sinks and dozens of cupboards mounted to the wall along with three doors on the far wall. The first door let a blast of freezing air out and he shivered as he looked into a giant walk in freezer that was stocked with food.

"That can't be safe," he said as he looked at the three carcasses of beef hanging from the roof.

"Quite safe Master Harry. The food be under elf stasis and will keep for years," Dobby replied as he popped in.

If you say so," Harry said as he closed the door and went to the second one and opened it. Inside was racks, cabinets and counters holding boxes and jars.

"This be the dry goods, which should be good as long as the elf magic holds true," Dobby blurted out.

"I see," Harry replied and closed the door and went to the third door where he found a cooler full of things like milk and cheese.

Closing the door he turned and headed back to the door for the dining room and noticed a door to the right of the exit from the kitchen on the side wall. Going over he opened the door and found a set of stairs going down. Walking down the stairs he entered what would have been the basement and he noticed a dozen trunks against one wall. On another wall was a door that was open and he could see a room set up to brew potions.

"Damn, I could do all my studying in this place," Harry said as he went back upstairs and out of the building.

The mirror had changed to show Hermione in the DADA class listening to Professor Moody talk about the _Diffindo_ or the severing curse. He was showing how it worked on a mannequin that was standing across from him. Harry watched as the man cast the spell and he crossed his legs in habit as the spell hit the lifelike figure in the crotch.

"Ouch!" he said as the lifelike pants were sliced in half and dropped to the floor.

"Now, I don't expect you all to hit anyone with that curse, but I'll say this. You hit a Death Eater there and he won't be cursing anyone else because he'll be crying to momma. Well momma should have raised them better…. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted out and then said, "Dismissed. I want three feet of parchment on the _Diffindo_ curse by next Friday."

"Going to have to learn that spell, never know when I'll need it," Harry stated as he watched the mirror change and follow Hermione down the hallway.

Gathering up the DADA book he was reading before he sat down and started reading as Hermione entered her Ancient Runes class. While reading he kept one ear to what was being taught and within ten minutes he was following the class because it had caught his attention fully.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Underlined is from Goblet of Fire.


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**Chapter Three**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**NOTES: Thank you, as to the mirror no he is honorable and wont spy on Hermione in the shower or anything like that. As to Ron, I see him as the Gryffindor Draco Malfoy. Some asked why it's taking so long to heal, well even though the wound is now healed the doc says it won't be fully healed until next year. Don't know why, just confused me as well. And n****ow for the Story.**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

.

Dumbledore sat in his office, his mind on his missing weapon. It had been four weeks since the boy had fled and after six attempts, he hadn't found him with the ritual and now he was out of the boy's blood that he had taken the year before when he was in the hospital. He was getting worried because there was only five days left until the first task and then his weapon would lose his magic and be useless to confront Tom.

Even the DMLE had not located him either and he feared the boy had gone to ground in the muggle world but one thing he was stumped on was essays that would appear on the teachers desks written in Harry Potters hand writing. What was more confusing was essays appearing on Bathsheba Babbling desk who was the professor of Ancient Runes and Septima Vector of the Arithmancy classes were getting them as well. True they were only the third year material but still who was teaching him the material? The only one of his old classes that was not receiving the essays was Sibyll Trelawney of Divination. She received a note saying she could stuff her class sideways up her butt.

Now even vials of memories were arriving showing Harry doing the work in a paneled room that he couldn't place. The only thing in the room was a potion station, a desk, table and a large silver mirror on the wall. He knew it wasn't Potter manor, and he had his spies check the houses in North America and France, both came up empty. He wanted to check the rest but some house elf had removed the list from the Potter vault on his weapons orders and now he did not know where any other houses were located.

He tried to order the teachers not to grade the papers or memories, but only Severus followed his orders as the rest following Minerva had met and decided that even if his weapon wasn't in class, he was doing the work and it needed to be graded. Blast Minerva for having a pensive, how he never knew, he didn't know but she did and now she was even reviewing memories from the students that Severus punished. Albus didn't know, but it was thanks to Harry that Minerva and Flitwick had one.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Two weeks after Harry had run away, he was searching through a pile of stuff when he found a six foot tall mahogany cabinet inscribed with dragons and unicorns. Opening the doors, he found six shelves with five stone basins in it that he recognized right away. On the door were racks that held hundreds of vials with silver liquid that he knew were memories from second year when he was sent to the headmaster's office. On the bottom shelf were half a dozen books.

The vials each had a name and date on them. The dates were from the sixteen hundreds and he wondered what the memories were. He was looking through them when a name on six of the vials caught his attention and he wondered if Marina Potter was a member of his family.

"Winky can you put this cabinet in the library for me?" Harry asked the elf when she popped in to take another load of books to the library section of the outhouse/flat.

"Right away, Master and that dagger has bad magic on it," Winky said as she pointed at a dagger that was in a sheath.

"Thank you, send it to the trunk with the cursed items," Harry replied as he opened a small bag and looked at about two hundred galleons. There was a crest on the bag, and he had no idea who it belonged to and tossed the money bag into a pile of items to be emptied and sorted.

Harry continued to sort through the things, he found muggle pornography, wizard porn and in a giggle feast he sent both stacks of magazines to the upper year boy's dorms one night. He made sure each house got the same amount, and there was even porn for the females and he had that delivered as well.

The nastiest thing he found was a section that contained hundreds of chamber pots and they were used which he had Dobby place in Snape's wardrobe while he was at breakfast one morning. When he opened it, they fell out on him and knocked him out.

Hundreds of medieval swords, daggers, bows, pikes and glaives were found along with suits of armor ranging from dragon leather to plate mail. All of it was packed up into the trunks and stored in the basement of the flat to be sold.

"Master Harry, greasy git is heading for his chambers," Dobby said when he popped in.

Harry giggled and walked into the outhouse/flat and went to the room where the mirror was at, "Show me Professor Snape," he said.

The mirror changed from his image to show the git walking down the halls to the dungeon. His cape was shimmering behind him as he walked down the hallways. As he neared the door to his private chambers, Harry started counting down.

"Three… two… one… Contact!" Harry shouted as Harry watched Snape open the door and step into the room.

A large splash of liquid landed on Snape's head as a ten gallon bucket of liquid Dawn soap was dumped on him along with a scrub brush which started to wash his head.

"Rub a dub, dub, greasy git gets a wash," the scrub brush sang out.

Harry dropped to the floor and started laughing at the look on Snape's face as he started screaming in outrage. Beside him, Dobby was rolling on the floor laughing as well while Winky war frowning at the both of them. The mirror image showed Snape slipping and falling on his arse while he screamed out in anger.

"I bet they could hear that scream all the way up in the Great Hall," Harry said as he wiped his eyes.

"I am sure they did Master," Dobby replied as he climbed to his feet and popped out and then reappeared with all the bags from the stack floating above the coffee table where he set them down. He then pulled the money out and started sorting it into piles of muggle and wizard money.

"Well what do we have?" Harry asked a while later as he sat down in one of the couches and a drink appeared next to his hand.

"Master you have thirty-five hundred and seventeen Gallons, five hundred and fifty-seven sickles, and thirty-nine thousand three hundred and thirteen knuts for wizard money and for muggle, I'm not sure what the value of all of it is," he replied as he looked at the stacks of coins and bills and then he said, "We also found thirteen hundred and twenty gems, and dozens of jewelry boxes full of gold and silver items."

"Cool, we'll sell it when we get out of here," Harry said as he grabbed his broom and walked out of the flat and started flying around the huge room. They had barely gotten through a tenth of the room and it looked like there was enough stuff in here that it would take years to sell it all.

There had to be enough furniture to fill a hotel just alone and Harry planned to take it all and sell it to survive once he lost his magic. With the help of Winky and Dobby they were using their powers to restore the furniture and then shrink it down to store it.

One thing they found was a stuffed troll and acromantula and Harry started giggling as he looked at the six foot tall spider.

"What is so funny Master?" Dobby asked.

Harry looked at his friend and then back at the spider. He looked around for Winky and then leaned down he whispered in his ear and Dobby started nodding his head.

"I can do that Master," he replied and he started dancing with glee.

"Master, it's time for your Runes class," Winky said as she popped in with his etching kit and class book.

"Thanks Winky," Harry replied as he took the kit and book for the class and headed for the mirror.

Harry spent the next two hours watching and listing to Professor Babbling talk about Elder Futhark runes and their use in runic arrays. Why he didn't take the course last year he didn't know why because it was so easy. It was like learning a new language and he never knew it could be so much fun. Especially when he charged the runes or watched Professor Babbling do so. When she was finished speaking about protection runes, she gave out the home work which was two feet on the Sowilo rune and its use for protection.

Harry was writing and didn't notice the class emptied and his head jerked up at his name.

"Mister Potter, I want an etching of the Sowilo rune on sandstone with at least three other protection runes engraved by next Thursday along with the two feet of homework," Professor Babbling ordered and then said, "I don't know how you're seeing the class, but you should know your mother would be proud of you for pushing yourself to secede. Your mother was one of my favorites and I have noticed you have a knack for the runes just like she did. I expect you will be here next Thursday. Have a pleasant evening."

With a grin, he went to the pedestal and wrote runes, Sowilo into the front of the book and ten books in the library glowed along with four copies that were next to each other. Pulling the ten books off; he went to the table and started researching the rune and working on the homework. Two hours later he had the written part finished and was researching the runes that could be linked to the Sowilo rune to make a runic array. In a book published back in twelve ten he found one that would protect against powerful magic and the book theories that it could protect against the unforgivable if they were engraved on a small sandstone medallion and worn around the neck. The book was out of print

"Wow! I wonder if that's what mum did?" Harry mumbled and then made a note to add to the bottom of the essay to ask if that's what she did.

"Dobby, bring me the catalog for Flourish and Blotts," he said as he pulled his engraving kit to him and pulled out three of the medallions size stones and enlarged them. He then started engraving the runes directly from the book. Harry made three of the medallions and engraved the name for each of the unforgivables on one of the stones and then shrunk them back down as the book said so. The book said each stone would stop at least one of the curses.

With a smile he finished the homework and set it aside for Dobby to deliver as he picked up the catalog and flipped to the ancient runes. Checking the list, he did not find it and then wrote it on a piece of paper and called for Dobby again.

"You called Master?" Dobby asked as he popped in.

"Yes, take this piece of parchment to Flourish and Blotts and ask if this book is still in print," Harry ordered as he handed the parchment to his friend.

Dobby took the slip and vanished as Harry picked up the books and walked back to the pedestal and set them on it. With a tap of his wand he said, "Reshelf."

The books vanished and as he turned around, Dobby popped back in with his ears hanging low.

"What's wrong Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Master, the book is not in print and Mr. Flourish has no clue to where to look for one. I failed you master," Dobby said sadly.

"No you didn't. I have a copy, I was just wondering if it was still in print," Harry replied as he looked down on his friend, "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby popped out and Harry turned back to the desk he was working at and his eyes settled on the note from Sirius.

.

(_FLASHBACK_)

Harry walked over to the desk and looked at the note. He wondered if Sirus would be angry or disappointed in him for running. With a sigh he picked up the letter and unfolded it and started reading it.

.

_**Pup,**_

_**Harry I would never be disappointed in you. Am I upset? Yes but not at you. I am upset at Dumbledore for trying to force you to compete without my permission. There is no binding contract because you didn't have my permission. Could you lose your magic, possibly but highly unlikely. You see binding contracts can only be binding if YOU are fully behind the binding. If you had gone into the room with the other contestants, you'd have been bound by it. Now, here is a little secret on binding contracts. So by you saying you did not enter on your own free will, and leaving before the contract could bind you, the person who entered your name will suffer the consequences of their actions. They will lose their magic, not you. Or I think so, I'll see what the local book store has on them. But know this, your safe. I am currently in Spain and working at a book store. I have sent you a dozen defense books. Tap this note and they will appear on top of the parchment. I'll be coming back to England just before the next task. So stay safe.**_

_**Know I love you pup and miss you.**_

_**Sirius.**_

_**P.S. Moony says hi.**_

_**S**_

_**.**_

Harry had tapped the page like Sirius had told him and the books appeared on his desk. He picked up the first book, 'Defensive Magic and their practical use in combat by Alistair Moody,' and went over to the couch and started reading. He also sent a letter back to Sirius using one of the school owls that Dobby popped across the wardline so Dumbles couldn't get the letter and begged him to stay away and that he was fine and safe where he was hiding.

(End Flashback)

.

Harry was sitting at the dining room table. His meal finished as he looked at the pile of wands in front of him. They had so far found twenty-seven wands of various sizes and he was wondering what to do with them. Gathering the wands, he walked to the china cabinet and opened one of the drawers and dumped them inside before heading back out into the room to help sort.

Harry stepped out of the flat and saw Winky sorting through a pile of clothes that was at least seven feet high. Around her, were stacks of neatly folded robes, shirts, pants, socks, underwear and cloaks. Dobby was standing by a pile of books that was five feet high and wide. He was scratching his head as he looked at the spines of the books.

Walking over he said, "Good job Winky, but loose the underwear. What's wrong Dobby?"

"Yes, Master," Winky replied and a snap of her fingers the underwear vanished to be replaced with a stack of parchment.

Harry's right eyebrow went up and he smirked as Dobby started talking.

"Master Harry, what do you want to do with all these books?"

Harry walked around the stack and looked at the spines and then turned and banged his head against a wooden cabinet. Turning back he looked at the names again and sighed as he read them. Break with a Banshee, Gadding With Ghouls, Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, Holidays With Hags, Magical Me, Travel With Trolls, Voyages With Vampires, Wandering With Werewolves, and Year With The Yeti. There had to be at least fifty copies of each book.

"Tonight, take them to the library and put them with the rest of his crap because I don't want them in my library," Harry stated as he turned and bashed his head again as the image of the first defense class with Lockhart came to him again.

"Stop that Master. Other elves will think you's want to be a house elf," Winky stated with her hands on her hips.

Harry turned his head from where it was pressed against the panel and looked at the small elf, "Well to my family. I am a elf, that's all they used me for."

"That maybe, but you's not going back there," Winky huffed and held up a shirt to Harry and nodded, "yes this will fit once you're up to where you should be."

"Should be?" Harry asked.

"Yes'm, I's be giving you nutritional potions in your food to make you grow. You's be too small," Winky stated and levitated the sorted clothing up and placed them in the trunks she had prepared.

"I see," Harry stated as Dobby brought out six more trunks to go through and a large caldron that must have been four feet tall and packed with stuff.

"Master, I delivered the prank stuff to the Weasley twins while they were in class. They were very happy to have them. I left a note with them saying it was gift from you along with a three compartment trunk to store it all in," Dobby replied as he jumped up onto the lip of the caldron and started pulling stuff out.

"Good, they'll make good use of it," Harry said as he cast a detection spell on the first trunk and nothing came back. Opening it, he saw it was another standard student trunk and started pulling the stuff out and sorting it away.

Harry went through twenty more trunks and the piles of supplies kept growing. More books were found and added to the library except for Gilderoy's which were given to the library stacks. Six library books were found and Harry added them to his library because they were on runes. The piles of stuff continued to grow and fill the trunks. One thing Harry had done was taken the empty bottles of Sherry and other booze bottles and a cup. Pouring what little bit was left in the bottles into the cups; he practiced his _Engorgio_ charm on the booze and filled the bottles. Dobby then packed them away into the storage section of the flat. When finished he had over two hundred bottles of Sherry, one hundred of Firewhiskey and three thousand bottles of muggle booze. Some which went back to the fifteen hundred. Why it didn't go stale or evaporate he didn't know and asked the elves who told him the room basically put stuff like the booze and potion ingredients in stasis from the magic of the room.

Thirty-six more brooms were found and stacked away to be examined. By the time evening came, he was exhausted and collapsed into his bed after a shower.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Ron was sleeping soundly; his dreams were of him playing Keeper for his favorite Quidditch team the Chuddy Cannons. They had just won the world cup when a nagging voice came to him. With a yawn and a stretch, he opened his eyes and flooded his bed with pee and poop. His mouth opened and he wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't work.

Neville looked up from as the smell filled the room and his nose twitched, "Bloody Hell Ron, that's disgusting," he snapped out as he grabbed his book bag and left the room. He never noticed the puddle forming under the bed as he slammed the door, determined to ask his head of house for the lords room to sleep in.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Underlined is from Goblet of Fire.


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**NOTES: Thank you for all the comments. You will find out what happened to Ron in this chapter. As to the pranks on Snape, you know he'll blame the twins who are innocent : Will Hermione join Harry in the room? No, because then Dumbles would know where he was. Can Harry watch what is going on in the headmasters office? Yes he could but why watch him when he can learn. Remember during the day he's watching his classes he's missing and then doing the homework and sorting through everything. The start of the first task will be at the bottom of this chapter. And n****ow for the Story.**

**monbade,**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

.

Professor Minerva McGonagall watched as her fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class filed into the room. As the seats filled her eyes went to the seat next to Hermione Granger and she silently sighed for the missing student. She prayed every night he was ok, and that this stupid tournament wouldn't cost him his magic. As the door closed, she glanced at the clock and then surveyed the room and her eyes narrowed at the empty seat. Another glance at the students and she said, "Miss Granger, where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Don't know professor," Hermione replied as she pulled out her ink and quill.

"Mr. Longbottom?" she asked.

"I think he's sick Ma'am, he really stunk up the dorm as I was leaving and he was making strange noises."

"I see," McGonagall replied as she started teaching, "Well let him know he missed switching spells and I want two feet on the spell. Now today we'll be going over switching spells and…"

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Two hours later, the class broke and the students hurried out of the room. As Hermione walked toward her Runes class, Neville headed for the library with Seamus and Dean to work on the homework. Noon rolled around and McGonagall released her fifth year class to head for the great hall for lunch. She smiled at her lions as they greeted her and she walked along the wall to the head table. Her eyes were watching everywhere to make sure that not one of her charges was misbehaving. Sitting down, she started filling her plate as the rest of the teachers filed in to the room and took their seats.

She was taking a bite of food when Alastor stumped in mumbling the whole way, her eyebrow went up as he mentioned trolls and she thought back to the first year when a young Harry Potter had risked his life to save Miss Granger from death.

"Troll?" she asked.

"Aye. Someone thought it would be funny to put s stuffed one in my bedroom last night while I was sleeping. Woke up and it was leaning over me, and I blasted it to bits thinking it was alive. Was surprised when it shattered under my first _Reducto_ curse and if I find out who did it… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"I see… well as long as no one was hurt…" she said as the medwitch came in and sat down, and she asked, "Poppy, how is Mr. Weasley?"

Poppy was filling her plate when Minerva asked and she replied in confusion, "Mr. Weasley? I haven't seen him in ages. Why?"

"He did not show for class this morning and Mr. Longbottom thought he was sick. So help me if he was drinking, he'll be in detention for the rest of the year," McGonagall said as she stood up and tossed her napkin down, "I'll be right back."

Neville was taking a bite of his sandwich when he looked up and saw his head of house.

"Mr. Longbottom, are you sure Mr. Weasley is sick… or was he drinking last night?"

Swallowing the food in his mouth, he replied, "Ma'am, I really don't know but I know he stunk up the dorm room as I was getting my bag for class. I assumed he'd be right behind me to eat and come to class."

"I see," McGonagall replied as her lips went paper thin, "Follow me."

Neville stood up and grabbed his bag and his sandwich and followed the professor out of the great hall. They went up the seven floors using several passageways that he did not know about and soon arrived on the seventh floor and headed for the Gryffindor common room. As the neared the portrait that covered the entrance the door opened and they entered the room and headed up the stairs to the fourth year dorms.

Minerva unlatched the door and pushed it open and immediately staggered back from the smell.

Neville turned and puked on the stairwell floor as Professor McGonagall pulled her wand out and started banishing the smell. She then vanished the vomit and stepped into the room with her wand pointed at the bed with the drapes pulled shut.

"Disgusting," Minerva said as she banished the large puddle under the bed and walked over to the drapes and yanked them open, "MR. WEASLEY… EEP!" she said as she jumped back seeing the large spider.

She was about to cast a Reducto spell at the spider when she saw the parchment stuck to the side and she realized it wasn't moving except for one leg and the mandibles at its mouth. Mr. Weasley was pasty white and frozen in terror. Reaching out, she yanked the parchment off and banished the spider.

"Mr. Weasley, it wasn't alive. Kindly go take a shower and come see me in my office," Minerva ordered and then looked at the parchment.

_._

'_Ron, if you ever hit Hermione or call her a mudblood again for not doing your homework, the next one won't be stuffed.'_

_._

Minerva knew the handwriting and placed the parchment in her pocket. With a sigh, she noticed that the boy had passed out and she levitated him to the hospital ward so Poppy could check him over. If what the note said was true, he was in for a world of detentions with their brothers who had pranked Severus the day before. She stopped in the hallway as she thought of the latest pranks and wondered if Mr. Potter could be behind them…

.

**(Flashback)**

**Ron stomped through the school; he had received a letter from his mother about his grades. He was pissed because his mother had revoked his Hogsmead visits and had his head of house confiscated his chess set and broom. It was all Potter's and the mudbloods fault. Potter for entering the tournament and running away and the mudblood for refusing to do his homework. He was a pureblood, she should be grateful that he wanted her. But no she hexed him in his bits when he demanded that she help him and the hex really hurt. He finally found the bitch coming out of the bathroom just down from the library. Looking around, he saw no one and he stomped up to her. **

"**What do you want Ron?" Hermione asked as she stopped to look at him.**

"**Bitch!" Ron snapped out as his fist came up and hit her in the jaw.**

**Hermione staggered back, the punch startling her, but she had been ready with the tip of her wand in her palm.**

"_**Stupefy**_**!" she snapped out and Ron hit the floor just as Professor Moody walked around the corner.**

"**I saw that you scumbag," Moody snapped out as his wand came up, "Hit a woman will you!"**

**Moody enervated Ron and then transformed him into a weasel and started levitating him in the air, "Get out of here girly," he said as he slammed Ron into the wall.**

**Hermione was about to say something but the look in Professor Moody's good eye scared her and she ran off.**

**If she had watched she would have seen Ron hit the far wall and then the roof and floor before Moody stomped away with the weasel bouncing in the air.**

**(End Flashback)**

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry watched on the mirror as his head of house levitated a wet and smelly Ron Weasley through the castle to the infirmary to be checked over. With a grin he turned away and looked at the cabinet with the pensive and memories in it and shrugged as he might as well get to know his great great great grandaunt.

Walking over to the cabinet, he opened it and grabbed the pensive and set it on the table. He then looked at the dozen memories of Marina Potter and picked out the one that said fourth year and picked it up along with the book on how to use the pensive. The date on the vial said September 8th 1699 he noticed as well as he set it down on the table and opened the book and started reading the section on using it.

"Well that looks easy," he said to himself as Winky popped in, "Yes, Winky?"

"Master Harry, I wanted to let you know that using the money we found here in the room. Dobby and I have stocked the kitchen with new equipment and filled the freezer, fridge and pantry. Is there anything I's can be getting you?"

"How much did you spend, and yes some milk and cheese… a cheddar if you could… Thank you, Winky," Harry said as he went back to reading the book to see how to put the memory back in the vial when Winky popped out.

Winky popped back in with a plate and cup, "We spent six thousand gallons on the kitchen," she said as she laid the plate and cup on the table.

"I see, thank you," he said as he picked up the cup and took a sip and started eating the cheese as he flipped through the book and found a section on making pensives. He quickly finished his snack and poured the memory into the pensive. Pulling his wand out, he stirred the silverish memory and then placed his finger in the liquid like the books said. He wondered why Dumbledore insisted that they place their heads and would send a note to professor McGonagall and let her know that she could do the same. He was sucked into the memory and he noticed he was in the headmaster's office.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

_**(Pensive Memory)**_

_**Harry looked around the office and noticed the differences between Dumbledore's and who ever this headmaster was. There were more bookcases and next to the door on the left side was a familiar mirror and against the right was the cabinet that held the pensives. The sorting hat was not insight, but he was sure it was around here somewhere. Leaning against one of the book cases was a broom and a rolled up carpet. **_

_**Walking around the desk he looked at the papers on the desk top and saw they were just financial reports and a letter addressed to Headmaster Gilbert. Harry then looked at the books and saw most of them dealt with Runes and Transfiguration. Some of the books looked interesting to him, especially the silver plated copy of Hogwarts the History.**_

"_**Damn, Hermione would like that book," Harry said as he heard the door open.**_

"_**Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" a voice asked and Harry jerked his head around to see a beautiful blond walk in. She was about five foot six with a slim figure. Her tight robe showed that she had a large set of breasts. Harry wanted to slap himself for ogling his great grandaunt but didn't when another voice responded.**_

"_**Yes, my dear Marina, come in and sit down," said a voice dripping with politeness. **_

_**Harry turned his head and saw a man standing against the far wall. He was about six foot four inches tall, about fifty years old with a goatee. His long black hair and sharp pointed nose made him look sinister.**_

"_**Thank you, Headmaster," **_

_**Marina Potter walked over and sat down, she never noticed the headmaster lick his lips and look the girl up and down but Harry did and he started to get an uneasy feeling from the look.**_

_**Headmaster Gilbert walked around his desk and sat down. He looked through the papers making the girl nervous thinking she had done something wrong and was here to be punished.**_

"_**Headmaster, did I do something wrong?" Marina asked as she was confused because the new school year had just started the week before.**_

"_**No, my dear, I just wanted to chat. How is your father and mother doing?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair with his arms on the armrest.**_

"_**Their do fine. They just got back from London where they spent the week after dropping my brother and I off for the ride up in the enchanted carriages. Father will be attending the Wizengamot meeting next week and they plan on taking my little brother Alfred to Wales for a holiday," Marina replied.**_

"_**I see, well that's good," the headmaster said as his wand slid into his hand and he whispered, "**__**Imperio**__**."**_

_**Harry watched as Marina's eyes took on a glazed looked.**_

"_**Stand up," Gilbert said as he stood up, slipping his wand back into its holster.**_

_**Marina stood up and stood there in front of the desk.**_

_**Walking around the desk, Gilbert stopped behind the young teen. He then leaned down placing his nose against her neck and took a deep breath.**_

_**Harry's bad feeling just bottomed out and he looked on in horror as the man reached around his grandaunt and grabbed her large breasts and started squeezing them.**_

"_**Strip!" the man commanded.**_

_**Harry turned around and tried to get out of the pensive but couldn't figure out how Dumbledore had drawn him out of the one he had seen last year. Seconds later Harry heard the rustling of cloth as the man spoke again.**_

"_**You have lovely breasts my dear," he said.**_

"_**Thank you, Headmaster," his grandaunt replied in that detached voice.**_

"_**Call me Lippy, my dear. Yes, very nice," the man said.**_

"_**Lippy?" Marina asked in a confused manor.**_

"_**Just a nick name your grandmother gave me," the man said.**_

_**Harry heard a slurping sound and he started blushing bright red, "How the bloody hell do get out of here?"**_

_**The comments and moans started getting louder and Harry clamped his hands over his ears. He notices papers go flying passed him and he almost turned around to look but he didn't. Harry tried jumping to see if he could get out of the pensive and on his fifth jump his hands slipped from his ears and he heard a loud scream. He whipped around and his eyes went wide. His great aunt was lying on the desk, her legs spread far apart. The headmaster was standing between her legs with his penis jammed inside her.**_

_**Harry ran from the room, yanking the door open and down the stair as the door closed he found himself out of the pensive. **_

_**(End Pensive Memory)**_

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Harry dropped to his knees and screamed out in anger. The memory of his aunt being raped by a man old enough to be her grandfather had sickened him. Turning he looked at the cabinet in horror as he realized what all those vials were.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted out.

With a pop, the elf was standing in front of him, "You called, Master?"

"Yes, I did. Do you or the other elves know who Headmaster Gilbert was?" Harry asked.

Dobby cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to someone then he replied, "He's is bad headmaster from 1674 to 1700. He's is arrested and charged with molesting the children under his care. During his trial he's called out in an honor duel between himself and Adrian Potter, father to Marina and Joseph Potter. Marina was one of the children he make baby with. He make thirty-nine babies most with muggleborn whose leave Hoggywarts in shame. Some have their memories messed with because they not sit OWLs and have magic bound and wand snapped."

Harry sat down and wanted to cry for his great aunt, but knew that she had been avenged and he wondered why it had happened and how long it had gone on. Wiping the tears away, he stood up and bottled the memory. He then walked over to the cabinet and opened it and replaced the vial with the memory in its holder and started counting. Each slide in the rack held ten vials and there were twenty slides per rack and twelve racks per door. Shaking his head he realized that over forty-eight hundred vials just on the door racks and another forty in a box on the bottom shelf. If each memory was of one girl, and he found six of his aunt that were eight hundred children that were abused.

"Dobby, tonight can you find me any information on Headmaster Gilbert and also find out about my family if you can. I know the library has no books on my family, but there has to be something somewhere," Harry asked as he closed the cabinet and vowed to find out what happened to the muggleborn children.

"Headmaster Dumbles had the books removed to a secure storage. I can get them for you," Dobby replied.

Harry was shocked about the removal of the books and asked, "What is in this storage room?"

"Their be books, paintings, scrolls and trunks in the room," Dobby replied.

"Can you bring everything to this room and replace it with transfigured junk?" Harry asked.

"I is be doing that," Dobby popped away.

Before Harry could sit down, several trunks appeared and two of them caught his eye. One had LME on it and the other had JCP along with a third smaller trunk that had HJP. Two covered portraits arrived just after the trunks and he reached out with a shaking hand and uncovered the first one and saw his mother sitting in what looked like a library. Reaching for the second, he uncovered it and found his father standing outside a mansion that had a Quidditch pitch off to his left. Harry never noticed the stacks and stacks of books that arrived as he dropped to his knees.

Harry cried out with tears in his eyes, "Mum, Dad…"

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Underlined is from Goblet of Fire.


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Oh Hell No!**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**NOTES: See below, I don't want to spoil the chapter. First, thank you for all the comments. Sorry I said the first task was going to be in the last chapter, but I forgot. Here it is plus some.**

**monbade,**

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry knelt there looking at his parent's portraits and he reached out to touch them and the back grounds started moving. As soon as his fingers touched the canvas his parents opened their eyes.

"Harry?" Lily Potter said as she looked into the green eyed boy.

"Mum?" Harry replied as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"My baby!" Lily shouted out.

"Harry? Where are we?" James Potter asked.

"Dad?" Harry said as his eyes locked onto his father.

Lily took in the room and the pile of their belongings, "Harry where are we?" she said asking the same question as her husband.

"Mum, Dad, it's good to see you. As to where you're at? That's hard to explain," Harry replied as he knelt there.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes explaining what was going on and how he'd run away after his name came out of the cup. He explained how Sirius was thrown in prison with no trial and was now on the run. Harry explained the last three years of his schooling there at Hogwarts, how he was abused by the Dursleys which had his mum pissed off and saying she was going to curse them black and blue. He told them about Ron and how he turned on him, and how Hermione stood up for him, even being hit by Ron. The spider prank had his father roaring with laughter while his mum just smirked that her son had stood up for his friend. She was pissed at Severus's actions towards the school and wished she could hit him. By the time he was finished, his father was fuming.

"Harry, Sirius is correct. For it to be a magical binding contract, you'd have to had submitted it. You stated you didn't and asked no one to put your name in. If it goes they way I think it will, the person who submitted your name is in for a world of hurt," Lily said as she smiled at her son.

"Thanks Mum, I'm glad someone is on my side, I know the last three years here I've been hailed as the savior and the next dark lord in training. I wish I could go to another school," Harry replied with a sigh, and then looked at his father, "Dad, I found some disturbing memories here in this room."

"Oh?" James asked as he held his fingers up behind Lily's head in a V to make ears, "What type of memories?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before responding with tears in his eyes, "They are old and I mean really old. They deal with great aunt Marina and her rape…"

"WHAT!" James shouted out as Lily blanched at his words, "What do you mean son?"

"Dad, I found out that Aunt Marina was raped back in the late sixteen hundreds by the headmaster and great grandfather Adrian Potter killed him in a duel of honor. What do you want me to do with the memories and there are more, over six hundred of them in all."

James plopped down in his chair and looked at his son in confusion, as he had no memory of reading about the rape from the family journals and couldn't see why they wouldn't have been in there…

"Dad, Dobby says she had a child and a lot of the girls the headmaster raped had children and they were mostly muggleborns. He says that they had their wands snapped if they were before they sat their OWLS and banished back to the muggle world or if they had sat them, they left in disgrace…"

"Harry call Dobby," James ordered.

"Dobby, come here," Harry ordered and the elf popped in.

"You called Master Harry?" the elf asked.

"I had him call you Dobby. Now I need you to do me a favor. Since you bonded to Harry, I need you to go to Potter Manor. I need you to get the family tapestries that are on the fourth floor fourth room on the left of the main hall. Tell Cory that you have Master Harry's permission to remove them to his location. Their will be three of them in the room Blue Room" James said and then asked after the elf popped out, "Where are we son?"

"We're in my outhouse," Harry replied with a snicker.

A look of confusion came across both of his parents and so he explained how he had found the building in the room of requirements.

.

_(Flashback)_

_Harry was looking around with Dobby and Winky and they had come around a corner of the stacks where they found several dozen trunks stacked up. Each had their names on it and they seemed to be muggleborn names not the pureblood ones._

"_Dobby, Winky, pop these trunks over to my area so we can go through them," Harry said as he walked over to a tapestry showing two dragons fighting on it._

_No sooner had the trunks vanished that Harry stopped and stared at what could only be an outhouse with strange runes engraved on it._

"_What the hell is an outhouse doing in the room?" Harry said in surprise._

"_That's not an outhouse Master Harry, it has strange magic on it like Master Barty's tent," Winky replied._

_Harry's head shot back to the building after looking at Winky. With a grin he walked up to it and tried to open the door but it refused to open._

"_Damn it, why wont it open?" he stated as he tried again._

"_Master, maybe the trunk shop would know," Winky said as she watched her master try to open the door._

"_Winky, pop this over to where I'm sleeping. If it's what you think it is, then I think we've found a home," Harry ordered as he closed the door._

"_Yes, Master," Winky replied and snapped her fingers and the building vanished._

_Harry grabbed the tapestry and headed back to his bed. When he reached it, he found the building at the end of his bed and he walked over to it and started to open the door when he noticed the runes engraved around it. He wondered if they were dangerous and called for his elves to see if they knew if they were._

"_Winky, Dobby can you come over here."_

"_We're here master," Dobby replied as he popped in with a tray of food._

"_Thanks for the food. Do either of you know what these runes are on the door frame?" Harry asked._

_Dobby's ears dropped as Winky grabbed hers and started twisting, "No, Master Harry," they replied at the same time._

"_Ok, thanks…"_

"_Master, I can go ask the trunk and tent man in Diagon Alley," Winky said._

"_Thanks Winky, do you think he'd know?"_

"_That's his shop symbol," Winky said as she pointed to a starburst on the left top corner, "Former Master's tent have same symbol on flap of tent door."_

"_Ok, thanks, Winky. Can you pop over and see if he has a book or a sheet of parchment that tells me how to use it? Don't say my name to him because I don't want Dumbles to know."_

_Winky vanished and then appeared several seconds later. _

"_Master, trunk shop is closed," Winky said._

"_Ok, can you pop over and check in the morning? Also, I need you to access my vault and get about a thousand gallons and convert half of it to muggle pounds," Harry asked._

"_I can Master and you should get some sleep," Winky said as she popped out._

"_I will my little friend," Harry said and quickly cleaned up and crawled into bed and was out like a light._

_The smell of bacon and eggs woke Harry and he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the table after slipping his glasses on. After eating he started opening the trunks so they could go through them and pulling out the items inside. He stacked everything to their own piles, books, clothes, potion ingredients, brooms, parchment, quills, and such so they could be itemized. He munched on his breakfast as he worked and was opening the forth trunk when Winky popped back in._

"_Good Morning, Master," Winky said as she popped in, "Was breakfast alright?"_

_Harry finished his breakfast as Dobby popped in. Harry asked about the items they were gathering and both elves told him what they had done. He issued some more orders and watched as Dobby and Winky nodded their heads and then asked, "Dobby, were you able to access my vault?" _

"_Yes Master Harry and the money is in your trunk. The goblins even sent the missing vault statements for all four of your vaults since your note explained that you never received any of the previous ones. They have also included a self updating ledger so you know what you have at one time. They said they be doing an audit of your vaults to see if anything is missing. I also got a letter from your dogfather and placed it on your desk," Dobby said._

"_Thank you, Dobby. I'll read it after we eat. Now Winky, have you figured out what that outhouse looking building is?" Harry asked as he looked over at the building that had runes engraved on the front door._

"_Yes Master, I went to the trunk shop this morning and asked about it. The owner says it us like one of the magical tents we found. You just need to put some of your blood on the owner rune writing above the door after you pour the reset potion on it. It will allow or should allow you to enter after that. He gave me a pamphlet and the potion for 25 galleons. I placed both on your desk as well," Winky replied as she finished eating._

_Harry wiped his mouth and tossed the napkin on the plate and stood up, "No sense putting it off to later," he said as he stepped over to the desk and picked up the pamphlet and sat down and started reading. _

_The booklet was only twenty pages, but it was very informative. It explained how the runes worked, how the different aspects of the space expansion worked. Not to set up a magical tent inside the building as it could explode but muti-compartment trunks were fine. It told how that it had a powerful notice me not charm on it and that it could be set so muggles or magicals couldn't find it. It told how that magic could be used inside and not traced. There was a rune that would remove all tracking charms and it would prevent anything from apparating in. The runes would prevent thunderbird and phoenix travel unless they were keyed into the master book. Bad air would be banished from the rooms and refilled with fresh clean air. There was an internal floo in some versions of the expedition shack as they were called and it could shrink down to the size of a snuffbox. It explained that they were once used by magical explorers who were exploring the new world and by potion and wand makers in the field when they went out to gather items for their business. It mentioned that when the current owner died, then a reset potion was needed to bond the shack to the new owner so no one could steal it or prevent the owner from using it. It had a recall command that if it was taken from the owner, then the owner could call it to their magical signature and it would appear in its shrunken form. The booklet went into describing the runes that were engraved all throughout the building._

"_Damn, I should have taken Runes," Harry stated as he closed the pamphlet and picked up the vial. _

_Walking over to the outhouse, he searched the door until he found the rune the booklet said he wanted and uncorked the vial, he poured the liquid above the rune and watched as it was sucked it in. When he was finished the rune flashed and the building started glowing. Dobby offered him a knife and with a quick cut, he smeared the blood on the rune, activating it again and keying it to his magical signature._

"_Damn, I love magic," he stated as he opened the door._

_(End Flashback)_

_._

"So that's what this building is," Harry said to his gob smacked parents.

"I've heard of them," Harry's father said and then added, "I haven't seen one before because they haven't been produced in about ninety years. The former owner who built them never told his son how they were built. So they became very treasured items of the purebloods because they were rare," James said as Dobby popped in with three rolled up tapestries in his arms.

"Where should I put these, Master?" Dobby asked.

Harry looked around and then said, "On that wall Dobby," he said to the left of the fireplace.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the three tapestries appeared on the wall. Harry got up and walked over and stood there staring at the history of his family. He saw many names he recognized from his classmates. Diggory, Bones, Longbottom, Weasley, Abbot, Spinnet to just name a few but there were a lot he didn't recognized and he noticed that the tree usually stopped between 1933 to 1945. It was on the second tapestry that he found the name he wanted. Adrian Potter and Melisa Potter with a silver line that came out of them that branched into three names. Joseph was the oldest, and then there was a second name that was blackened and a third one that was named Alfred who died when he was twenty-one.

"Did you find her name?" James asked from across the room.

"No, I found Great Grandfather Adrian and Great Grandmamma Melisa, and then there is a silver line coming out of it that splits in three. There are two names, Joseph and Alfred but the third is blackened out. What does it mean Dad?" Harry replied.

"It means she was disowned," James said and then added, "Place your wand against the name and say 'restore' and that will restore her name and if she had a child's name back to the tapestry.

"Ok, dad," Harry replied as he placed his wand tip against the name and said, "Restore!"

Magic flowed through the wand and into the tapestry. The blackened area started fading away and the name Marina appeared with a red line that went to Lippy Gilbert with a silver line that descended to Astoria Potter where it formed to Ryan Velour with four silver lines out of the name but no names.

"Dad, her name is here. She had a daughter names Astoria and with a red line to Gilbert. Astoria married a Ryan Velour and had four children but no names are mentioned," Harry said.

"I assume she kept her child and if she did, it seems Great Grandfather Adrian threw her out of the family and she never married. Her daughter married into another house so it wouldn't show her children's' names…"

"Threw her out because she kept her child?" Lily shouted, "How could he do that to her own flesh and blood? It's not like she asked to be raped!"

James held up his hands to his wife's rant, "Honey calm down. I know it upsets you. Bloody hell, it upsets me as well. Harry has taken the first step to right a wrong by restoring her back into the family and I bet her portrait has appeared in the family vault or in the manor."

Harry's was still reading and he said, "Dad, there's nothing in my vault but money. Dumbles probably stole it all, like he did with your paintings…"

"No, Harry. There is no way in hell that Dumbledore could get into the family vault. What you had access to was your trust vault set up for your schooling. Sirius would have been the one to take you to the vault on your eleventh birthday so you could claim it and it seems Dumbles as you call him is keeping secrets."

"Typical, just like he did when I asked him why Voldemort was after me in first year and he refused to tell me or why my scar hurt when he was near me," Harry stated as he drew his finger down to his parents name on the tapestry.

"There is a prophecy that was told by Sibyll Patricia Trelawney to Dumbledore," Lily replied and then she told Harry the wording of the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"I see," Harry said as he walked over to his chair and sat down thinking.

"Son, what scar were you talking about?" Lily asked.

Harry raised his banes and showed his mother the faint scar, and said, "It used to be inflamed and hurt all the time but since Dobby and Winky healed me. It hasn't hurt since."

"Healed you?" James asked and Harry explained what happened on the first night here.

_._

_(Flashback)_

_Dobby popped into the Room of Lost Things. His master was sound asleep on the bed he had provided. The protection spell he had placed over the young master blocked the rest of the house elves of Hogwarts from finding him. Being his master, it was one of the things he could do. The other was going to hurt his master and he twisted his ears knowing that it needed to be done. When master had fallen asleep, he had run an elf diagnostic on master's body and detected the blocks on his magic and mind along with the dark magic in his scar that tasted like old master's diary._

"_Winky, I need your help," Dobby called out and there was a pop._

_Standing next to Dobby was an elf that was swaying. In her hands were two butterbeer bottles that were half full._

"_Dobby… hick… call… hick… me?" she asked as she turned and hurled the contents of her stomach all over the bed._

_Dobby snapped his fingers and the vomit vanished along with the two butterbeer's, as he replied, "I's did. I's need your help to help master. You's help me and he's help you's."_

_Winky hiccupped again and looked at the boy on the bed, "I's help… hick."_

"_Thank you," Dobby replied and snapped his finger at his friend and she was instantly sober._

"_What must we's do?" Winky asked._

"_Master's magic been bound and dark magic in scar. We's remove bad magic and master get better," Dobby replied._

_Winky turned to the bed and waved her hands over the young master and nodded her head, "Yes, bad magic. We's remove it now," she said as she walked around to the far side of the bed and jumped up on the bed._

_Dobby followed Winky's inactive and jumped up on the other side of the bed. The two elves started chanting and Harry started glowing. First it was a pale white, then changed to pale yellow, light blue, light red, orange, bright white, bright yellow, bright red, and then finally emerald green. A blinding flash of white light radiated from Harry's body and he dropped back on to the bed as black smoke rose from his scar and a tar light substance burst from it. As the two elves dropped to their knees they saw a white form lift from the boys battered body and smile at them. She turned and gently caressed the boy's face and then shot across the room where it smashed into a diadem sitting on a bust with a horrible wig. The diadem gave off a scream and the white form shot out of it and through the walls where it vanished. _

_(End Flashback)_

_._

"So that's what Winky and Dobby told me. They said that the image was you, Mum," Harry stated.

"I see, well that's weird. I wonder what the scar and the scream were?" Lily asked and then said, "Honey, you look exhausted, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for you."

"I think you're right," Harry replied as he stood up, and then asked, "Will you two be ok here until tomorrow?"

"We'll be fine, go get some sleep son," James said and then added, "We love you son."

"Love you to mum, dad," Harry replied as he left the room and headed up the stairs to the bedroom where he crashed on his bed.

He never noticed when Winky popped in and used her magic to switch his clothes to pajamas. He slept through the night and to about ten am when he woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Grabbing the nutrition potion, he drank it down and shuddered and would be glad when he was finished with them and his body recovered from the malnutrition he suffered from for ten plus long years. He had grown three inches and Winky said he was now as a respectable height and weight for a fourteen year old. He was just glad he didn't look like a second year anymore. True he wasn't a buffed out man meat as Parvati and Lavender would say about Cedric Diggory but he thought he looked good at five foot four inches and one hundred and ten pounds. Winky said if he wanted more muscles he would need to exercise more and he was still debating about it. Winky was happy to make new clothes for him that fit and he was ecstatic to have clothes that fit him and not his cousins hand me downs. The down side was his body constantly hurt and he now knew what Ron was bitching about during the summer.

After taking a shower and putting clean clothes on, he went down to the study and sat down. His parents were dozing in their pictures and he just watched them sleep as a tray of food appeared beside him along with the morning Daily Prophet. He started eating as read the paper. There were many stories about him. Some spotted him backpacking across France and Germany while others had him tracking down Sirius Black. Some wondered if he'd show for the task while others were demanding that he be thrown in prison for turning his back on his heritage and the confiscation of his family wealth. The Goblins had already assured him there was no way that could happen unless he was dead. As he was finished eating he heard his parents waking up.

"Good morning, Mum, Dad. Sleep ok?" Harry asked.

"Good morning son, what time is it?" Lily asked as she reached over and picked up the tea cup off the table in the painting.

Harry looked at the clock and said, "Almost eleven."

Lily took a sip of her tea and looked over at James who was walking into her painting, "Morning love."

James leaned down and kissed his wife and then picked up his cup and took a sip, "Morning,"

"Harry, what time does the first task start?" Lily asked as she set her cup down.

"Eleven is what the paper says," Harry replied as he stood up and walked to the paintings. He turned them so they faced the mirror and said, "I thought we could watch the first task together."

"Sounds good but how are you going to do that staying in here?" James asked.

"The same way I've been going to class. With the mirror," Harry replied and then said, "Show me Dumbledore's view."

The image changed to show the insides of the tent. Harry saw the three champions, a man wearing purple robes and the three headmasters.

"That's Bagman, he was a beater for the WASPS," James stated.

Harry noticed that **Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down.  
**

Bagman was looking around as if he was looking for someone and with a sigh he turned to the three champions.

"**Well, we're all here **that's coming so it's** time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"**

** Harry **noticed** Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. But they, at least, had volunteered for this.**

** Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.**

** "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.**

**She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. **

"Oh they must be shitting me? And they wanted me in this thing?" Harry said as he looked at the little green dragon.

"Harry James Potter! Language!" Lily snapped out.

Harry looked over at his mother and noticed she looked a little green as he replied, "Sorry Mum."

"That's ok," she replied as they looked back at the mirror.

Harry noticed the dragon had a two around its neck and that Fleur did not seem surprised. The same was for Krum, but Cedric looked terrified. Krum had pulled out a Chinese Fireball dragon while Cedric got the Swedish Short-snout dragon. He was glad he had read his book of monsters during the summer and was able to identify each dragon.

"Well, if Mr. Potter shows up, he'll be facing the Hungarian Horntail," Bagman said as he set the bag down on the small table. **Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?" **

**Dumbledore walked out and over to a table. He sat down and watched as the handlers brought in the first dragon. When it was in place a whistle was blown.**

The tent flap opened and everyone** saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. **Cedric stepped into the enclosure and quickly transfigured a rock into a Labrador dog. He sent it running across the enclosure as he tried to slip past the dragon as Bagman gave the commentary on what was happening.

"**Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"..."He's taking risks, this one!"..."Clever move - pity it didn't work!"**

They watched as Cedric tried some more things and **after fifteen minutes, the **crowd roared with approval** as Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.**

"**Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"**

Harry and his parents watched as the numbers came out of the judges wands. When finished, Cedric had forty-two points to his name.

"**One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"**

**Fleur **stepped out into the enclosure and Harry could swear she was trembling in fear.

**The same process started again... "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh...nearly! Careful now...good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"**

Harry watched as the girl's hair seemed to come alive and the dragon lowered its head, its eyes closing as if it was falling asleep. She then started sneaking across the enclosure to the nest where she picked up the golden egg. As she turned away and headed back to the gate, the dragon started snoring and flames shot out its nose and set her robes on fire. It took ten minutes for Fleur to complete her task and once she stepped out of the enclosure the crowd erupted in applause once more. She received forty-one points. F**or the third time, the whistle blew.**

"**And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out **with his wand raised.

Krum looked over at the dragon and fired the first spell. The Conjunctivitis Curse hit the dragon in its left eye and it reared back in pain, flames shooting everywhere. It stomped on its eggs and the golden one went flying. Krum took off running and grabbed the egg as** Bagman was shouting out, "Very daring!"**

**Bagman **started** yelling **again**, "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"**

**Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished, **and his score was forty-three.

As the dragon was stunned the remaining eggs were carted away and then the next dragon was brought out.

"Oh you have to be fucking me hard?" Harry blurted out as he saw the dragon he was supposed to have faced. The huge dragon was easily thirty meters long, with black scales. It's thrashing spiked tail left huge yard long gouges in the ground as it looked around. Suddenly it reared its massive head back and a ball of flames shot towards the stands and was stopped feet from it by an invisible shield. Harry's parents never said anything about his language because they were just as gob smacked as he was.

"Harry Potter, will you please enter the enclosure," Bagman shouted.

Everyone in the stands started looking around for the young man whose name came out of the goblet. After five minutes of Bagman calling his name, he turned to the judges, "I don't think he's coming."

Suddenly screams shattered the air and Dumbledore stood up and looked around. Lying on the ground was a man he didn't recognize while at the section of the stands set up for the faculty, he noticed that several of the faculty members were kneeling as well as dozens more I the stands. As he started to walk, he noticed Professor Karkaroff collapse to the ground clutching his left arm.

"Boris, what's wrong?" Albus asked as he knelt by his old friend.

"Its burning!" Boris cried out as his right hand tried to yank his sleeve up to show the dark mark bright red and withering as if it was in pain.

Before Dumbledore could move, Boris started foaming a bloody at the mouth as he bit his tongue. Dumbledore snapped a stunner at the man and then activated the _Sonorus_ spell, "All students return to the great hall and let the faculty and the adults handle this problem."

The students quickly left and Harry watched as the affected people were carried to the medical wing of the school. He noticed that Snape was one of the ones infected along with Draco's dad. Draco was walking with his mother and had a worried look on his face. Behind him were Knott, Goyle, Crabbe and several other Slytherin school children. **(Bold is From HP&TGOF)**

"What is going on?" Harry asked in confusion as Madam Pomfrey was checking over Snape.

"What I think is happening is the backlash of them trying to force you to compete. If I'm right, Voldemort is losing his magic because it was his intent to force you to compete but since you refused, the magic binding contract is affecting the one who initiated the contract. That is Voldemort and for some reason it's affecting the dark mark that he branded all his followers with," James replied.

"I wonder if he took power from his followers from the mark?" Lily asked and then seeing the confusion on James and her sons face she added, "We know that he could call them using the mark what if it was more?"

"I… I killed them all?" Harry asked as he dropped to his arse.

"No, I think their losing their magic, but it's possible they could die… well the weaker Death Eaters," Lily said and then looked at her son, "SON YOU DID NOT CAUSE THIS!" she shouted to get his attention.

"But…"

"No your mother is right. You didn't cause this. Voldemort did. Now shut the mirror off and come talk with us about your friends.

Harry spent the next few hours talking about his friends, his school work and then the two of them helped him with Runes and his Arithmancy homework and after that Lily told him about some charms she had been working on and where to find them in her journals. She also started tutoring him in potions as well. James had Harry call Winky and she had gone to the manor and picked up two paintings from one of the storage rooms. He then had Harry tap each frame with his wand and his and Lily's frame which allowed them to travel from where they were to the manor.

The first painting was of a house with a picnic set up. The second painting was a large library with chairs and couches scattered around the room. Lily explained the painting was of the family library room and she ran off into the bookshelves' and pulled several books off and then went back to her painting where she placed them on the table beside her chair. While Lily was helping Harry with his homework, James was in a deep discussion with his great grandfather about his great aunt.

Over the next several days, a dozen former Death Eaters died while the rest continued to lose their magic. Snape lay in the hospital growing weaker by the day. On the third day, he used a cutting curse to remove his left arm and healed the stump before he could bleed out. Poppy was livid the man had done it, but he started to recover right away but notified Saint Mungo's what Snape had done.

Soon there were dozens of men and women having their arms removed and the dying stopped… at least in Magical Britain. In the rest of the world, men and women who had joined the Death Eaters and followed Lord Voldemort succumb to his leaching and lost their magic or had very little left that made them barely above a squib. When the healers tried to regrow the missing limbs, it was found it wouldn't work nor would magical prosthetic attach themselves to the stumps. They finally had to use muggle prosthetic to help them.

It was a week after the first task when a loud popping was heard.

Harry looked up from his rune homework as Dobby popped in. He noticed that the little elf was dancing like crazy. "What is it Dobby?"

"I found them! I found them!" Dobby shouted with glee.

"Huh?" Harry said in confusion and then asked, "Found who?"

"I found your family. I's find Mistress Marina Potter child who was sent to the muggle world. She never marries and attends French school for the rest of her schooling, her daughter has four children. One dies in childhood, but others attends French school and marries. The two remaining son's bloodlines die during the Grindelwald war while the fourth family moves across great water to far away where their child attends Salem and so on and so on. I's find you's have one member of the family alive. She is your aunt, and her name is Marina Hopeshire great great many great grandchild of Marina Potter. She in her forties and says you can come live with her is you want. She live in… big apple she calls it. Why city called that I know not," Dobby said as he increased his dancing.

Harry sat there trying to comprehend his friend and then he blurted out, "I have family?"

**.**

**.**

**NOTES: Now on his family stuff, I always wondered what happened to it all. Was it taken by the ghouls (AKA mementos) was it picked up by the goblins and stored? Or did Dumbles take it all. Well I had him take it all. Well here's the next chapter.** **Xipus I deleted your insulting reviews. If you're to chicken to sign in, don't expect me to waste my time on it. For your comments, 1 I believe and a lot of the others that it is intent. If Harry had entered the room, he would have accepted it. He refused so the magic of the goblet did not affect him. 2 Ron is a jerk, he is a jealous one and not only did he backstab him once he does it multiple times throughout the books. He is the exact opposite of Draco in my opinion. Just look at the letters he sent Hermione calling her parents dreadful muggles. 4: Fawkes can't get into the ROR. As to the elves not being able to find him, Dobby is hiding him from detection. 5****th**** Runes, yes, because he's watching the first year (3****rd**** year) course not the fourth or fifth. Ron calling Hermione a mudblood, yeah its Ron bashing I can't stand the fucking character, SO deal with it. Well I won't go into the renaming rants from you, just not worth it, especially the three page one. Don't like the story, go suck an egg**. **I've had comments on the rape of his great aunt. Well now you know why I had it there and you found out at the end of this chapter. **

**monbade,**

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Underlined is from Goblet of Fire.


End file.
